


This Is The Story Of A Man Named Nathan...

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: In which Matt annoys Nate with one of his favorite games of all time by taking it a bit too far....





	This Is The Story Of A Man Named Nathan...

Matt didn't say a word that day.

He didn't warn Nate he was going to do this; He just wanted to annoy the hell out of his boyfriend.

And what better way to do it then to contribute his favorite game to his very day life?

Which now led Matt to hide in the closet of Nate's recording room, dressed in a white button-down shirt and black tie, smirking to himself. This was going to be the best day ever.

Nate was fast asleep at his desk, his papers and such strewn all over the hardwood surface and over the floor. An empty to-go cup rested by his hand while his cheek was pressed to the keyboard of his computer. Thankfully the device was off, or it would emit one of the most annoying sounds known to mankind.

This was perfect.

Matt cleared his throat, the door to the closet barely ajar so he was looking through a small sliver of a crack, the lamp lights on the musician's desk casting odd shadows over his face, giving him stripes, much like a tiger. His huge grin spread, he opened his mouth, and then he began...

"This is the story of a man named Nathan."

He held the most ungodly annoying British accent he could muster, wanting to laugh when Nate shot to attention, looking around his office frantically in search of the voice. From where Matt was sitting, curled up in the bottom of his supply closet under wires and such, it muffled his voice just enough to make it sound like it was coming from down the hall.

"Nathan was a very talented man with a wide-spread fanbase and a beautiful singing voice."

Nate spun around in his chair, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the hell? His office was seemingly empty, the air still and quite between bouts of narration. "Hello?" He called out, wondering if he would be dignified with a response.

"But, that morning, after being startled awake, left Nathan in a state of dazed confusion. He calls out to the air, only to find no one to answer him."

Nate frowned. "But, you're answering me..."

"He tries to hide his confusion with an ample response, only to be on the same level as speaking to himself." Matt bit his lip roughly after each response to keep himself from cracking up hysterically, a hand clamped over his mouth. This was just comedy gold.

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Okay, magical talking voice. I'm just going to ignore you and try to find my roommate." The musician stood, sighing and stretching, collecting his to-go cup before padding out of his office and down the hall, in search of Matt. "Hey, Matt. Either I'm going crazy or some asshole from Doctor who managed to sneak into our house. Please tell me I'm not the only one who's hearing this."

The apartment was empty, nothing but silence echoing back and striking Nate's ears. Matt had managed to creep out of the small office the smaller male had claimed, slipping into the living room. He took his hiding place behind the TV stand, crouching down in the mess of dust and wires. "Though, again, as Nathan would call out, no one would be there to answer him. Of course, at this point, one would think he was starting to lose his mind."

Suddenly, everything clicked and Nate groaned. Oh god... Not this. Anything but this. This must've been Matt's punishment for jump scaring him repeatedly over the past week. But, hey, who could blame him? Matt's reactions to jump scares were absolutely golden.

"Matt, I swear to God, I'm going to murder you for this."

"This Matt that Nathan would speak of, however, was nowhere in sight. Even so, we all know that murder is illegal, and that Nathan couldn't kill if he tried."

Nate huffed loudly, raking his fingers through his hair. This was going to be a long day, he knew. And he was going to hate every second of it.

Sure enough, after drinking his morning coffee and inhaling a protein bar, Nate rested his mug in the sink. Matt had hidden in the cabinet under the sink, being very careful not to move in fear of knocking down the cleaning chemicals hidden under there. The brunette heard the clink of the ceramic mug on the stainless steel of their sink, and yet there was no report of gurgling water, leaving him to smirk.

"Then came the task of washing the dishes after Nathan would finish his breakfast, meaning there would be a choice. A difficult choice, really. Should he take the five seconds to wash out his mug and leave it on the drying rack, or should he just leave it in the sink to spoil, meaning more work for him later?"

Nate was honestly getting tired of Matt's bullshit. And it was only nine-thirty in the morning. "Well magical talking voice, if you want the dishes done, why don't you come out and do them yourself?"

Matt huffed at Nate's response. The theorist sometimes hated how mouthy the smaller male was. "As Nathan has established, the voice he was hearing was, indeed, just a voice, meaning it held no physical manifestation. This being said, the decision would remain; Should he do the dishes or not?"

Nate groaned. "For the love of..." He huffed and flicked on the water roughly, snatching up the mug and scrub brush, scrubbing out the remainder of the coffee from the bottom of the mug before slamming it down on the drying rack near the window. "There, happy?!"

"The satisfaction that would come from doing the dishes now would be unseen, but, it was to be present in the near future."

Nate rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Whatever, dick."

The rest of the day couldn't have dripped by slower, like honey on a cold winter day. And yet, the more Nate looked, the harder it became to find Matt. He knew the bastard was there, he just knew it, and yet, he couldn't find him. Matt, on the other hand, was having an absolute blast. There had been so many times that he almost blew his persona by laughing, but, he managed to gulp down the air and keep going with his narration, absolutely pissing Nate off.

And it only got better with Hunter there.

Hunter had shown up to record a video with Nate for their channel, pretty pumped to spend part of the day with his friend. Though, Nate wouldn't have enough time to warn him before Matt dove in and began screwing with him.

"The man, Hunter, that entered the home removes his jacket, looking around, as if to call out for his friend."

By then, Matt had squeezed into the most uncomfortable position in the entry way closet, one hand holding up the ironing board, the other pressed to the wall to keep him from crashing into the coat rack behind him.

Hunter raised an eyebrow, looking around. "What. The. Fuck...?"

The confusion was precious, absolutely worth the pain radiating in Matt's shoulder. "The man would ask the air with confusion. Yet, his only response would be nothing, the rooms empty at the moment because Nathan would be at the post office retrieving packages for the next video."

"Uh..." Hunter blinked, tossing his hoodie over his shoulder, wandering into the apartment, still confused as hell. "Thank you, I guess?"

"Hunter would thank the air, to which, he would be allotted with a grateful response."

"This is definitely not creepy..." The brunette muttered under his breath, making his way to the recording room as he flopped down on Nate's couch.

When Nate would return home, he was silent for a moment, waiting for Matt's annoying British voice to narrate his actions, only for silence to answer him. Great... Maybe he got tired of annoying him. It was clear that Nate didn't know Matt too well.

He pushed his way into the recording room to see Hunter sprawled out on the couch, his arm thrown over his eyes. "I've got more embarrassing shit for us to make videos with~" The musician called out, to which the brunette on the couch sat up.

"Nate, did you have some weird system or whatever installed that narrates your everyday life?"

Nate sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose after setting the packages from Amazon Prime down. "It's just Matt. Ignore him."

Hunter chuckled weakly. "I suspected that. Alright then, might as well struggle through recording."

"Right."

And recording was indeed a struggle. Matt took every opportunity he got to annoy the two while they were attempting to present items and such, leaving Hunter to groan out in frustration and the two to decide on recording the next day, leaving the two to part ways, Nate collecting the scraps on the floor. "Alright Matt, you've thoroughly annoyed me. You can come out now, asshole."

Matt finally allowed himself to giggle, which turned into hysterical laughter as he wiggled his way out from behind the desk, dusting his shirt off. "Oh my God, that was the best thing ever."

Nate stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed. He looked beyond pissed, leaving Matt to pout. "Oh, c'mon, Nate. You have to admit, that was good..." Nate grumbled something under his breath, leaving Matt to step closer. "What was that, Nathan?"

Again, nothing but a grumble would leave the smaller male. Matt came within grabbing distance, eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

Nate rolled his eyes and grabbed the brunette's tie, yanking him down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you, asshole." Matt smiled sweetly, his arms draping around Nate's waist as he pulled him close to his chest, nuzzling into his neck.

"As Nathan declared his _undying_ love for the handsome Matthew Patrick--" 

Nate rolled his eyes and turned his head, pressing another rough kiss to the larger male's lips, tugging on his lip lightly. "And it was at this moment that the ever handsome Matthew knew he needed to shut the fuck up, or Nathan wouldn't allow him into the bone zone for the next week."

Needless to say, Matt shut up immediately.


End file.
